walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnold Greene (Comic Series)
Arnold Greene is a character first encountered in Issue 10 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is Hershel Greene's second eldest son and the brother of Maggie, Billy, Shawn, Lacey, and the twin girls, Rachel and Susie. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Almost nothing is known about Arnold's life before or as the outbreak began, other than that he moved to the family farm after the death of his mother. He didn't speak much before his death, and seemed to have a rather cool demeanor. Hershel described him as, "having a chip on his shoulder", however, Arnold was loyal and reliable to his father and siblings. Post Apocalypse Miles Behind Us Arnold remained on the farm as the outbreak began. Soon after the outbreak, a group led by Rick Grimes arrived and Hershel allowed them to stay until the leader's son, Carl, was healed. Following the group's target practice session, and the capture of a roamer, Arnold and Lacey climbed from the back of the barn into the hayloft to distract the occupied barn "inhabitants". Following the accidental release of the zombies, Lacey became frightened as Arnold leaped to save their father. Before Hershel could be grabbed, Arnold rammed the roamer with his shoulder, knocking it to the ground. He jumped on top of it, beating it with his fists in retaliating of his father's near-death. As he was doing so, his reanimated brother approached from behind and ripped open his neck with his teeth. Death Killed By *Shawn Greene (Zombified) *Hershel Greene (Before Reanimation) When the zombie-capturing demonstration went wrong, Arnold rushed to the barn to rescue Hershel before he was attacked and bitten by his older brother, Shawn, who was one of the zombies-occupants of the barn. He was then shot by his distraught father in order to prevent reanimation. Following his death, he was buried on a patch of land on the farm, and a funeral was held for all three Greene children lost in the accidental release. Relationships Hershel Greene Not much about their relationship is revealed because of the short time Arnold was alive, but, they had a normal father and son relationship. Arnold died saving Hershel's life which again shows that Arnold cared very deeply for his father. Lacey Greene Although Lacey and Arnold were never seen interacting, it is assumed they had a basic brother-sister bond and cared about each other dearly. This is shown by after Arnold was bitten by a reanimated Shawn. Lacey jumped into the crowd of zombies to try and save him, which resulted in her own death. Billy Greene Although Billy and Arnold were never seen interacting, it was assumed they had a basic brother bond. This is shown when Billy was seen crying at Arnold's funeral. Susie Greene Although Susie and Arnold were never seen interacting, it was assumed they had a basic brother-sister bond. This is shown when Susie was seen crying at Arnold's funeral. Rachel Greene Although Rachel and Arnold were never seen interacting, it was assumed they had a basic brother-sister bond. This is shown when Rachel was seen crying at Arnold's funeral. Patricia Patricia and Arnold had a basic friendship, all though they were never seen interacting Patricia was seen grieving at his funeral and Arnold was also mentioned when Patricia was telling Hershel the people she missed. Otis Although Otis and Arnold were never seen interacting, Otis cared about Arnold and it is assumed they would've talked while Otis stayed on the farm. This is shown by how Otis was seen at Arnold's, Lacey's and Shawn's funeral, saddened while standing next to his girlfriend, Patricia. Appearances Comic Series Volume 2: Miles Behind Us Trivia *Arnold's counterpart in the TV Series is that of a zombified cousin of the Greene's, trapped in the barn. *He is the first character to die in a double-digit issue. es:Arnold_Greene_(cómic) ru:Арнольд Грин Greene, Arnold Greene, Arnold Greene, Arnold Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Comics